Ini bukan yang terakhir tapi era baru
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: chapter 2 is up: " Sasuke-kun!, Naruto!, oh Tuhan aku tak bisa biarkan mereka mati sekarang!" Batin Sakura bimbang melihat kedua kawannya terluka terlebih lengan mereka putus, apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyelamatkan Sasuke cintanya, atau Naruto sehabat bodohnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan, sekarang Sakuralah medic-nin satu-satunya disana. " guru Hatake tolong aku" CANON 697
1. Chapter 1

**Ini bukan yang terakhir tapi era baru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga : Naruto **

**Warning : Canon, AU, Typo, Gaje, Angst (maybe), Divergence**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**Happy reading **

Sasuke tengah menyerap cakra dari tubuh Naruto tepat saat mereka jatuh terduduk ditepian air terjun itu, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka hendak menginjak remaja.

Rinengan Sasuke memang tak terduga sedetik kemudian pria itu hendak mengarahkannya pada Naruto, orang yang ia anggap sebagai satu-satunya 'Teman terbaik'.

"sampai jumpa teman terbaikku". Kalimat itulah yang muncul dari bibirnya. Naruto masih tetap terduduk, sulit baginya untuk berkutik, karena perlu waktu bagi kyubi untuk memulihkan bantuan cakranya.

Sakura baru saja bangun dari genjutsu, dengan wajah penuh bimbang dia menanyakan keberadaan kedua temannya pada sang guru Kakashi. Pria itu nampak sedikit frustasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan muridnya yang tiba-tiba.

" Mereka sedang bertarung ".

Rasa sesak memenuhi seluruh bagian dadanya, pandangannya nanar, meninggalkan sebutir cairan bening disudut bingkai emeraldnya yang cerah.

"A..ah aku harus menghentikan mereka Sensei."

"Sakura jangan bertindak gegabah, jangan sampai sebuah perasaan atau nafsu menguasaimu". Selintas bayangan masa lalu Kakashi bersama Minato, Obito dan Rin melintas dibenaknya.

" bukankah Sensei bilang jika kita tidak boleh meninggalkan teman". Sakura berbicara parau, dia beranjak dari posisi dudukya, hendak meninggalkan Kakashi.

' pertapa Rikudo benar, Cinta memang tak bisa diduga', batin Kakasi sejalan dengan Sakura, langkah kaki menggiringya untuk bangkit dan mengejar muridnya.

..

..

..

Sasuke masih menegang hendak mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto, sepintas ingatan masa lalu itu kembali muncul melemahkan kekuatannya saat ini.

Sementara itu Naruto masih berusaha bangkit dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki dengan rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke sebagai teman, sungguh ia tak ingin kembali menguak sejarah permusuhan layaknya Indra dan Ashura, atau Madara dan Hokage pertama yang patung batunya telah musnah akibat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

" Sasuke aku tidak akan kalah, aku akan membawamu pulang ".

Seperti tersengat listrik dari chidorinya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan, pandangannya kini tajam berkilat memandang Naruto yang telah bersiap dengan rasenggan miliknya.

..

..

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto tolong hentikan aku mohon hentikan"

Manik safir dan onyx kedua pemuda langsung berputar mengarah ke sumber suara.

Kakashi menatap ketiga muridnya bergantian, hal yang sama kembali terulang layaknya kejadian di atap rumah sakit Konoha beberapa tahun silam, saat Sakura berteriak ketakutan melihat kedua kawanya, dan saat itu pula Kakashi berusaha memisahkan dua remaja tanggung itu, tapi saat ini lain kedua muridnya sudah lebih kuat, sudah menemukan jalan masing-masing dan sudah beranjak dewasa.

" tenanglah Sakura aku akan menepati janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang." Dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto kembali membuka keheningan.

" tak akan kubiarkan kau menanggung semuanya sendiri, dan ingatlah kau yang bilang menjadi Hokage adalah pekerjaan bodoh, sekali lagi tak akan ku biarkan dirimu mejadi Hokage! SASUKE".

" Cih, kau masih tetap bodoh dan banyak bicara, dobe."

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke yang masih tetap santai berdiri untuk membalas serangannya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan sepasang kaki mungil berlari kearah yang sama.

" Greb..."

Sepasang tangan mungil mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, tak ada respon apa pun darinya, tetap mematung dan diam.

Naruto dan Kakashi menatap lekat penuh arti, rasenggan yang Naruto buat bersama clonenya ia arahkan ke sembarang tempat melihat pemandangan itu.

Suara benturan rasenggan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar, kini sang Uchiha mencoba melepaskan dekapan Sakura dan hendak menyerang Naruto.

" Sasuke-kun aku mohon kembalilah bersamaku". Sakura berucap lirih sembari mempererat dekapannya untuk Sasuke.

Usaha Sasuke kembali melemah, ambisinya menudar, punggungnya dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Sakura yang mendekapnya.

Sakura terisak pelan dan nafasnya sesengukan, cairan bening nan hangat keluar dari irisnya, meluncur bebas dan nenembus pada pakaiaan yang Sasuke kenakan.

" Kau gadis bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku hah". Sasuke berbicara dengan wajah dingin.

" aku bahkan tidak pernah menyukaimu, jadi jangan mempersulit ".

" kau bohong, kau yang bodoh."

" hentikanlah semuanya, jika tidak aku akan kirim kalian bertiga ke satu tempat yang sama ' AKHIRAT'."

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah stoic Sasuke.

" sudah kukatakan akan ku hapus masa lalu dan membiarkan mereka membenciku."

" kau bodoh apakah otak jeniusmu telah teracuni." Naruto berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

" Sasuke-kun kembalilah kepadaku, kembalilah bersama kami." Masih mendekap Sasuke gadis itu nampak kehilangan.

" aku tahu perasaanmu, kau tak ingin menjadi hokage itu hanya ambisimu saja setelah mengetahui rahasia Itachi, kau bohong dengan perasaanmu padaku, kau bohong Sasu, itu bohong."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura, batinnya berkata sejalan namun egoismenya ternyata masih lebih kuat.

" aku tahu, kamu mengkhawatirkanku saat terluka, kau ingat saat menjalankan misi kita ke desa hujan? aku tahu kau menanyakan keberadaanku pada Naruto dengan wajah kesal, dan saat memberikan seringai kemenangan ketika aku lebih memilihmu untuk berfoto bersama Kakashi sensei..."

Meski batinnya terus berkata benar Sasuke, masih enggan mengakuinya.

" lupakan saja itu hanya hayalan Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara dengan suara sehalus sutera, mengelus singkat punggung tangan Sakura dan berusaha melepaskanya dari tubuhnya.

" tidak, aku tidak akan melupakannya, mungkin dulu aku tertarik padamu hanya sebatas penampilan dan kehebatanmu saja, tapi ini lain, ini sungguh berbeda bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu, mencarimu bersama teman-temanku, meski semua orang membencimu karena dianggap penghianat, tetap saja hatiku berkata lain, aku terus menantimu dan percaya suatu saat kau akan berubah, hingga rasanya begitu sakit, sungguh menusuk."

" Sakura apa kau lupa aku pernah berusaha membunuhmu?."

" tentu, tapi itu bukan kau Sasu, kau hanya ingin melupakan masa lalu dan kenangan manismu di Konoha bukan, aku tahu kamu memikirkan hal yang sama." Sembari sesengukan kalimat itu berhasil melemahkan Sasuke.

" terimakasih Sakura."

" hanya itukah yang kau katakan, aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi seperti malam dimana kau pergi, tidak akan."

" malam itu kau bilang jika kau akan ikut dengan ku apapun resikonya, sekarang pilihlah aku atau Naruto." Dengan lantang Sasuke berteriak membuat Naruto dan Kakashi kaget dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu .

Sakura masih tetap dalam posisinya mendekap Sasuke penuh cemas, ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan dibalik punggung pria itu, masih tetap ada yang disembunyikan.

**TBC**

**Note: **hahahay gaje yah, disini author sangat berharap sasusaku, tapi apakah Sakura akan mengejar Sasuke dengan mengikuti perasaannya atau tetap menunggu Naruto menepati janjinnya.?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini bukan yang terakhir tapi era baru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga : Naruto **

**Warning : Canon, AU, Typo, Gaje, Angst (maybe), Divergence**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**Happy reading **

" jadi apa yang kau pilih ?"

" aku memilihmu Sasuke-kun".

"hn"

" tapi dengan jalanku sendiri!". Sakura mengunci leher Sasuke dengan kunai yang mengkilat, Sungguh hal yang begitu tak terduga, gadis lemah yang dulu selalu ia lindungi berubah.

" tidak semudah itu!"

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke telah ada di belakang Sakura, memukul tengkuk gadis itu hingga pingsan sama seperti malam ia meninggalkan Konoha. Matanya kembali fokus pada Naruto, mengingat pertarungan mereka tertunda karena kedatangan Sakura.

Naruto masih memokuskan chakranya yang ia terima dari Kyubi, sementara itu Kyubi masih mempertanyakan kenapa ia serius sekali untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, padahal usahanya sempat gagal, tapi monster ekor sembilan yakin bahwa semangat Naruto akan mengalahkan semua rintangannya.

" berjuanglah nak!."

Sementara itu Sasuke masih meyerap chakra melalui rinenggannya. Mereka mengarahkan pukulan serta tinju yang tiada henti Saling bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, sampai akhirnya kedua pemuda itu terbaring lemah di tanah, dengan sebelah tangan yang putus.

...

...

...

Hanya senyum simpul yang keluar dari Sasuke.

" akan kupukul sekali lagi kau Sasuke!" . Dengan posisi masih terbaring ia menatap kearah Sasuke

" aku kalah."

" kali ini aku mengakuinya, aku kalah Naruto" mengulang perkataanya sasuke tersenyum simpul, membuat naruto sedikit tercengang.

" _Dulu kau adalah anak yang bodoh, dan aku tidak tertarik padamu, pada kenyataan sebagai Uchiha terakhir yang dicampakan, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah sendiri membuatku senang, membuatku teringat pada keluargaku, kau tahu aku mulai memperhatikanmu kau bertindak konyol hanya untuk dianggap ada. Ya seorang bocah yang ingin menjadi hokage kita tergabung dalam kelompok tujuh bersama seperti menggantikan keluargaku, membuatmu semakin hebat dari hari ke hari semakin kuat bahkan menandingiku, saat kau merasa senang aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, begitu juga sebaliknya, aku selalu ingin ngobrol denganmu tapi di sisi lain aku harus lebih kuat dan itulah alasan mengapa aku tak melakukannya. Satu hal lagi kau itu berjalan tepat di depanku sama seperti Kakakku, Naruto."_

" _berkebalikan denganku, sebenarnya aku selalu berusaha menjadi sekuat dan sekeren kamu Sasuke.!"_

_.._

_.._

" kita ada dimana, apakah sudah di surga."

" sepertinya sudah pagi." Sasuke menjawab.

" eh Naruto, kalau aku mati, lepaskanlah tsukoyumi tak terbatas itu."

" Daripada mati kau lebih baik membantu ku bodoh!."

" em dan mataku, berikan juga pada Kakashi..."

" eh...aku tidak jadi mengalah Naruto!." Sasuke melanjutkan.

" kalau kau mati mau bertarung dengan siapa Sasuke?."

" sebenarnya aku ingin melawanmu sekali lagi Naruto."

...

...

...

Sementara Kakashi masih berusaha bangkit, efek Sharinggan Obito pada matanya masih terasa, ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura yang pingsan akibat ulah Sasuke.

Ternyata tubuh Sakura berada tak terlalu jauh, ia menguncangkan tubuh gadis itu, terlihat begitu lesu.

" ah. ... Sasuke, dia dimana ?".

" ayo kita cari mereka Sakura".

...

...

...

...

" Sasuke-kun!, Naruto!, oh Tuhan aku tak bisa biarkan mereka mati sekarang!"

Batin Sakura bimbang melihat kedua kawannya terluka terlebih lengan mereka putus, apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyelamatkan Sasuke cintanya, atau Naruto sehabat bodohnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan, sekarang Sakuralah medic-nin satu-satunya disana.

" guru Hatake tolong beri aku bantuan chakra."

Dengan bantuan chakra dari Kakashi, Sakura mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pemuda itu, mengusahakan tangan mereka sembuh seperti semula dengan sel hasirama yang Sasuke miliki ia menggabungkan nya pada Naruto juga Sasuke.

" aku pikir aku adalah orang terbodoh, ya kau tahu, setelah aku berusaha menyelakai kalian, tapi kalian masih mau menerimaku." Ucap Sasuke.

" tenanglah Sasuke, meskipun begitu kita adalah keluarga, tetap bersama walaupun dipisahkan."

" guru Hatake, maafkan aku sepertinya aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu."

" ahahaha Teme kau jadi banyak bicara ya." Naruto menimpali pembicaraan Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" sudahlah Naruto kau ini."

...

...

'sreeet'

...

...

Sakura merobek lengan bajunya untuk menutup luka kedua lengan sehabatnya setelah berupaya menggabungkan bagian terluka dengan sel hashirama.

Disela-sela usahanya untuk memulihkan luka, sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi.

" Sakura."

"eh?." Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya yang tengah terfokus pada lengan Naruto ke sumber suara.

Dengan sigap dan sebelum disadari sang gadis, Sasuke telah menggunakan sebelah tanggannya yang tak terluka, menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam dekapannya.

Dengan mata membulat sempurna, wajahnya kini semerah Hinata jika bertemu Naruto. Sebuah kecupan pertama dari orang yang dicintai terasa hangat dan manis, otaknya masih berputar dengan pertanyaan apakah ini nyata, dan jawabannya tentu saja iya.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah Sasuke, sementara itu Sakura masih tersipu dengan semburat merah dipipinya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, senang sekaligus terkejut tentunya.

" ah Teme kau itu, sekarang kau bukan hanya banyak bicara, tapi bertindak tidak sopan juga?, tak kusangka?."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan sementara itu Kakashi masih memperhatikan ketiga muridnya dalam diam.

" oi Sakura-chan, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang, jika aku kehabisan darah.!"

"ah, ya ampun aku hampir lupa, maafkan aku Naruto." Seakan tersadar dari pandangannya pada Sasuke, si gadis merah muda kembali terfokus pada Naruto.

" sekali lagi aku menang Dobe!."

" argh!, Sasuke tidak akan aku biarkan sekali lagi!."

" diam Naruto, jika tidak aku akan melemparmu!." Sakura memelototi Naruto sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" aaa, gomen Sakura-chan." Dengan muka ketakutan ia menuruti perkataan Sakura.

...

" ah ayo minna, jangan bertingkah konyol kalian harus kompak seperti dulu.!" Seakan merusaha menipiskan ketegangan dianta muridnya Kakashi memecah keheningan.

" ah maafkan kebodohan Naruto, Guru hatake." Sakura angkat bicara diikuti seringai tipis Sasuke dan wajah kesal Naruto.

...

...

**Note: **yay chap dua is up, hahah karena yang Review bilang lanjut langsung semangat nih, mau lanjut lagi atau end disini.

wahahaha author semakin mengebu dengan Canon ini, kelamaan nunggu **Naruto**, aku harap **SasuSaku** jadi, dan begitu pula **NaruHina**, **please om Masashi. **

**Thanks to** : semua yang sudah review,like and follow hihi.

UchiHaruno Misaki, hanazono yuri, phanie, Guest, Ashaema Aizawa, Jeremy Liaz Toner, chiechieelfsuperjuniorcliquersejhathie, adieysekarang, dan seluruh silent reader.


End file.
